Stroll on the Boardwalk sequel
by magensby
Summary: Evangeline and John meet again after so many years. What happens after the Stroll on the Boardwalk? If you have not read chapter 4 of the The JOVAN Saga it may help to understand this story. Nothing is ever easy for these two.


**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Stroll on the Boardwalk sequel**

 **(At the end of chapter 4 of the JOVAN Saga I asked readers to give me their suggestions on how to continue the story. The choices were: 1) John co-parent from Llanview; 2) John move to DC and co-parent; 3) John and Evangeline reunite; or 4) none of these choices. If you don't remember this story just go back and read it. Now on with the reveal as to which suggestion won.)**

 **Chapter 1**

After John meets his son Patrick Williamson for the first time in Atlantic City he can't stop thinking about him. Neither can he stop thinking about the fact that Evangeline Williamson is alive. John and Evangeline do talk after his mother and Mrs. Williamson takes Patrick to the indoor play area. Neither want to make any hasty decisions so they decide that for the present time John will stay in Llanview and they will schedule visits for John and Patrick in DC. Evangeline prefers that Patrick feels comfortable with John and once he does then they will have visits in Atlantic City and then Llanview. Evangeline doesn't want Patrick anywhere near Llanview until he and John have a solid relationship. Between visits John will have Skype sessions with Patrick to keep in contact with him. Once they agree on this schedule they meet up with their mothers and take them and Patrick to lunch. Uncle Clay has other plans and he says that he will meet them for dinner.

During lunch the mood is relaxed until Patrick asks, _"Mommy is Daddy going to live with us now?"_

Everyone looks surprised and hesitates for a moment but then Evangeline says, _"No Patrick your father lives in another city and he will live there. He will come to visit you at our house and then you can visit him at his mother's house and then you can visit him at his house."_

Not to be deterred Patrick then asks, _"But Mommy why to I have to go to all of those houses? Why can't Daddy live with us we have another bedroom? Don't mommies and daddies live together? All of my friends, their mommy and daddy live in the same house."_

All of the adults look at each other and no one has an answer to Patrick's question until John speaks,

" _Patrick, I know this is hard for you to understand but it is better that I visit you at your home first so that we can get to know each other. I live far away now and it is easier for me to come visit you. After some time then I can visit you at Nana's house and then you can visit me at my house."_

" _Okay Daddy but when will you come to visit me. I don't want you to go away I just found you."_

Hearing Patrick say that broke everyone's heart but they all know that for this to work they have to take things slowly. Evangeline takes Patrick into her arms and squeezes him and kisses his cheek.

' _Patrick I know that you want your daddy to stay with you but he can't, not now. We will go back home and he will Skype you in a day or two and then come to visit you in two weeks."_ Evangeline looks at John and he nods his head 'yes'. So you will get to talk with you father. Although he won't live with us you can still talk to him whenever you like. I am sure he will like that.

" _Okay Mommy. When can I go visit Nana?"_

" _As soon as your mommy says you can visit me Patrick but I may visit you at your home too. Is that okay?"_

" _Yes Nana that is okay. Granny can Nana visit you too and then we can all visit together?"_

" _Patrick that sounds like a great idea. Yes Nana can visit me and maybe I can visit Nana and we can all visit together."_

" _Yay!"_ clapped Patrick.

Now that everyone is on one accord they finish lunch and Evangeline puts Patrick down for a nap. Everyone decides to depart to their own rooms but not before John gets Evangeline to agree to discuss again the visitation schedule.

/

Just before dinner I knock on Evangeline's door. She answers and invites me in.

" _Where's Patrick?"_

" _He went swimming in the pool with Uncle Clay. They always do that when they're together. Patrick loves to swim. Do you want to talk now about the schedule because they will be gone for at least an hour?"_

" _Yes I would. Evangeline I can't imagine how overwhelming this has to be for you because I know that it is for me. Although you've known longer than I have that I'm Patrick's father I can't imagine what's going through your mind about all of this. We both want to do what is best for Patrick but I also want to do what is best for you. It will be hard for both of us to maneuver through this co-parenting but I'm sure lots of people muddle through with little or no problems and I don't want us to have any problems. I understand completely that you don't want Natalie anywhere near Patrick and I will make certain to abide by your wishes."_

" _John this is hard for me. I've had Patrick all to myself since he was born and now I have to share him. That will be an adjustment for me but one I am willing to make because you are his father. As I look at it you are new to Patrick and you are new to me so I guess Patrick and I will get to know you at the same time. I've changed John. The Evangeline Williamson that you knew is no longer. I don't suffer fools gladly or lightly."_

" _I understand Evangeline. This is what I am thinking. I, of course, plan to be in Patrick's life forever and you know that I have a son with Natalie. I don't want to shortchange either of my sons. As I look at it I have several options. Will you listen to what options I am considering and give your opinion on each of them?"_

" _John I can only address things that concern Patrick. Don't you think that you need to discuss with Natalie any decisions that you make that will affect her child?"_

" _Yes I do and I will but I want to discuss them with you now. It's almost as if I feel you will disappear and I will wake up and find that this is all a dream. Here look at this. I've carried this in my wallet since you went into the coma. It's a picture that I found in a magazine but it so adequately shows what I was feeling._

 _(The picture shows a man standing in the doorway of a vacant room looking at an empty chair in the middle of the room. The man looks forlorn. The words on the picture read "I just wanted you to know that I noticed you were gone'.)_

 _You see I noticed that you were no longer around. I don't know that I'm any better at showing my feelings now than I was when we were together Evangeline but I feel that I have a second chance at life."_

" _I don't know what you mean John. Surely you're not suggesting that we get back together. We broke up years ago and we both had other relationships since then. What makes you think that there is a chance for us now?"_

" _Because I want a chance with you. Didn't you tell me once that if you knew that you had a chance with me that you would stick with me forever? Well there is more than a chance."_

" _You told me that once before John and you lied. I don't want to talk about the past. I want to talk about the future and what we will do with Patrick. And you have some nerve to think that I would take you back after all this time just by you saying that you want me. I can't believe you."_

" _I'm sorry that's not what I meant. I'm getting this wrong. What I'm trying to say is that we have a chance for a family Evangeline. Patrick, Liam, you and I can be a family. Liam is my son with Natalie. I will court you and get to know the new you and you can get to know the new me."_

" _Why don't you make a family with Natalie? Oh because I don't want Natalie anywhere around Patrick but I've told you that I don't mind having Natalie's son around Patrick. How do you know that I'm not seeing someone or engaged or something?"_

" _I don't know any of those things Evangeline I'm just winging it here. What I do know is when I saw you walk into that room earlier today I knew that I would love you forever. I knew then that I wanted to marry you and have a family with you. For years since Caitlin died I have just been surviving. When you came into my life for that year I felt alive. When you left me I went back to surviving. When you died, once again a part of me died too. Now that you're back in my life I'm not letting you go. Even if you tell me 'no' today I won't give up on you. I will move to DC. I will visit with Patrick so much you will get tired of seeing my ugly face."_

" _And when do you plan to move to DC John? You're Chief of Detectives at the Llanview Police Department."_

" _As soon as you tell me that there is a chance I will return to Llanview and check with my contacts at the FBI for any job openings. There are always people retiring at the Bureau so my chances of getting a job are good. Any other questions?"_

" _But have you considered that I don't love you anymore John?"_

" _Well when we first met at Angel Square all of those years ago you didn't love me but you fell in love with me. Hopefully you will fall in love with me again. The question is are you willing to give me another chance?"_

" _I don't know John. Let's just stick with the schedule that we decided on earlier:_

 _You stay in Llanview;_

 _You Skype Patrick every other week and visit him when you can in DC;_

 _Patrick visits your mother once a month and also Skype her_

 _That's all that I can offer now."_

" _As you wish Evangeline but I'm not giving up."_

Disappointed John leaves and returns to his room. Not giving up John makes a call to a friend at the Bureau and asks about job possibilities. His friend says that he will check when he returns to the office and will call John in a few days. John thanks him and goes to his mother's room.

" _John what's the matter? Why do you look so glum? I thought that you would be over the moon to know that you have another son and that Evangeline is alive."_

" _I am Mom. I am excited about all of that. I asked Evangeline to give us another chance and she won't."_

" _Wait a minute what did you just say? Did you actually ask her that today? Today of all days when she's struggling with her son learning that he has a father, meeting that father, meeting a new grandmother and on top of that you ask her to give you another chance. John what is wrong with you? Are you crazy? You left that lovely young woman for Natalie and now you expect her to take you back just like that? That girl has almost died and was in a coma for years and now rebuilding her life and just like that she's supposed to take back a man who caused her so much pain. Come on John you can't really be that callous?"_

" _Oh Mom I didn't see it that way. I really messed up. All I know is that when I saw her walk in that door I saw my future. I saw my chance for happiness. I love her Mom. I messed up bad with her the first time and I just wanted another chance to get it right. I want a life with her. I want a family with her."_

" _Oh baby, I sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. So she said no what do you plan to do?"_

" _I'm not giving up on her or us Mom. I did that once and I won't do it again. I will do whatever I have to do, whatever she wants me to do."_

John leaves his mother's room and goes to his room for a shower and nap before dinner. They are to meet in the hotel restaurant.

/

Patrick returns with Uncle Clay and is so worn out he falls fast asleep. Uncle Clay made sure that he showered after the swimming so Evangeline put him on the bed and left the room to talk with Uncle Clay.

" _Uncle Clay I need to talk with you."_

" _What's wrong Evangeline? You look worried."_

" _Uncle Clay, John asked me for another chance. We talked about Patrick's visitation schedule and he told me that he wants a life with me."_

" _Well Mr. McBain is smarter than I thought."_

" _What do you mean Uncle Clay, smarter than you thought?"_

" _Evangeline you are my niece but you are also a beautiful, intelligent, and gracious woman. Any man in his right mind would want a life with you. Finally John sees what he lost and wants it back. What did you tell him?"_

" _I told him no and that we will just stick with the visitation schedule."_

" _Do you still love him?"_

" _Uncle Clay how can you ask me that after everything that happened to me when I was with John. I'm not the same person anymore."_

" _That was a long way around to say 'yes' because you didn't simply say 'no' to my question."_

" _I am so confused Uncle Clay. What should I do?"_

" _I can't tell you what to do Evangeline you must decide that for yourself. John is Patrick's father so you will have him in your life again anyway. Do you want him only as a co-parent living elsewhere or as a husband to you and a father to Patrick? Then you also have to consider John's other son by Natalie Vega Buchanan, or whatever she's calling herself. If you decide to co-parent separately then at some point Patrick will spend time in Llanview. He will anyway eventually because John will still co-parent his son there. You say that you don't want Patrick hopping from house to house to visit with his father. Well if his father lives in the same house as his mother that eliminates the house hopping."_

" _Oh you think that you are so clever Uncle Clay but I understand clearly what you are saying."_

" _Evangeline where is John?"_

" _He left some time ago. I guess he went to his room. Why do you ask?"_

" _I want to talk to you together. Let me get your mother to sit in your room while Patrick naps and then wait for me in my room. I will get John."_

As soon as my mother arrives I go to Uncle Clay's room with him and then he leaves to find John. A few minutes later they arrive.

" _Evangeline and John I know that this day has been overwhelming for the both of you. Now I know of the conversation that you two had about reconciliation and how neither of you are satisfied with how it ended. I want to share some wise words with you that may help you both come to an amicable conclusion. It is something that my uncle once told me:_

 _ **One day, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else.**_

 _You two have had that happen to you and have failed to see it."_

John and Evangeline sit and consider all that Uncle Clay has said. Uncle Clay studies them as they separately come to the realization of the truth of his words.

" _When you find someone with whom to share a life it is a wonderful thing. Don't allow anything or anyone to steal the joy that awaits you when you have that special someone in your life. Evangeline you have been through things I would not wish on my worst enemy but you survived. You now have a new life. Grab hold of whatever joy you can find or that comes your way. John you lost your first love tragically and squandered the chance at an even better love but now you realize the error of your ways and want to seize the opportunity to claim that lost love. You two put aside those things that would divide you and grab hold of those things that will sustain you, LOVE and FAMILY. I'm sure that I speak for both your mothers that we will do everything in our power to assist you in making this new family of the three or four of you, if you include John's other son, work. So what do you say?"_

" _Uncle Clay I say that you are a wise man. John if you ask the question correctly I may have an answer for you."_

John turns to Evangeline with hope and wonder in his eyes. He thinks to himself, _is she implying what I think she's implying? Does she want me to propose? I don't care I'll take my chances._

" _First I have to ask a question of your Uncle Clay. Mr. Williamson, since Evangeline's father isn't here and you're the only male relative of hers that I know I will ask you for her hand in marriage."_

" _John, you may have Evangeline's hand in marriage. Now do you plan to propose or wait until you get a ring?"_

" _Which do you want Evangeline? Do you want me to go get a ring or do I get to ask you without a ring?"_

" _Well tradition would say the ring and then the proposal but when have we ever done anything traditionally."_

" _All right then you have to stand up."_

" _No wait. Let's go to my room so my mother can witness this and you get your mom too."_

Uncle Clay and Evangeline walk to her room and John's goes to get his mother. When they arrive Patrick is still asleep in the bedroom and they congregate in the small living room. Once they all assemble Lisa and Eve have puzzled looks on their faces but before they can say anything Evangeline stands and John kneels before her.

" _Evangeline, I love you and I am in love with you. You are the best person that I know and I want to have a life with you. Please give me a chance to give you the love that I have inside of me that has been reserved only for you for so many years. Will you marry me?_

" _Yes John I will marry you. I love you too."_

John then stands and they kiss and hug. Then everybody hugs them. Just then the bedroom door opens and Patrick stands in the door and runs to hug everybody too. They all look down at him and smile. Evangeline picks him up and hugs him and motions for John to hug him too.

" _Mommy why is everyone hugging?"_

" _We're hugging because we're happy."_

" _Yay, I'm happy too. Is it time to eat yet? I'm hungry."_

" _Well look at the time I guess it is time for dinner. Well some of us need to take a shower and change so let's do that."_

" _Evangeline I'll take Patrick to my room and get him ready. Do you have his clothes ready?"_

" _Yes Mom they're on the chair in the bedroom. Thank you."_

Everyone disperses except John. He doesn't' want to leave.

" _I don't want to be separated from you again. This is hard for me."_

" _I know John I feel the same way but you have to go to your room and get dressed for dinner. You're probably wondering why I didn't tell Patrick about our getting married and it is not because I'm not exciting. It's because if I tell him he will ask me every day when is the wedding. So until we have a wedding date I won't tell him unless I have no choice. No choice meaning that someone else told him and I have to explain to him what it means. Wait I have an idea. Let's co-parent. Before we go down to dinner you and I will tell Patrick that we are getting married. What do you think?"_

" _I think that is a great idea. I feel better now. Let me go get dressed and I'll meet you back here."_

" _Great!"_

So just before going down to dinner Evangeline and John sit with Patrick and explain to him that they are getting married.

" _Mommy a wedding like last month with cousin Janice and I had to carry the pillow with the ring on it?"_

" _Yes Patrick like that."_

" _Will I have to carry a pillow again?"_

" _We haven't decided all of that but the great part about Daddy and I getting married is that Daddy will then live with us and you will then see him every day."_

At that Patrick claps and hugs both his parents and kiss them on the cheek.

" _I am so happy Mommy and Daddy! This is better than my birthday!"_

With that John, Evangeline and Patrick leave to meet the rest of their family in the restaurant and start planning the wedding.

 **THE END**

(The suggestion with the most votes from the readers of "Stroll on the Boardwalk" chapter 4 of the _JOVAN Saga_ was for them to reunite. You readers didn't really think that I would forget did you?


End file.
